Everything Changes
by Puritina
Summary: Clare and Wesley were just friends right? Maybe one dance could change that.
1. The Dance

Author's Note: I've always liked the thought of Wesley and Clare together. They are so cute and nerdy and although I like Eli and Clare, I just think that she deserves more of a innocent little boy that will put less pressure on her. This is just my thought though. Anyways, thanks for clicking on this story, I hope you like it :)

The Dance- Chapter 1

**Clare's POV**

I sat in the computer room, studying for my history test that wasn't until next week. I figured why not? I mean I was about 15 minutes early because my mom had to go to work and besides AP World History required as much studying as possible. Well, at least for me. I was shocked to see Alli here too. She was usually early because she had to change into a 'better' outfit, but even this was early even for her.

"Hey Alli what are you doing here?" I asked as I set my bag down and turned on the computer. When it came on I immediately started searching for a website that could help me with my history test.

"I have a late minute project to do so I figured I'd finish it here," she shrugged as she turned on the computer next to me. I rolled my eyes. That was Alli for you. She was practically a genius but procrastination was like her kryptonite.

She started typing up something as she talked to me, "So did you hear about the dance coming up? Eek! I'm so excited I can hardly breathe! I've been dying to go to a dance since I don't know like, the first day of school."

I couldn't help but laugh, "Yeah I heard about it..." Of course I wouldn't be going though. K.C had broken up with me for pretty, barbie girl, Jenna, and it was just too hard right now. I still missed him but I knew I had to move on. Of course that's easier said then done though.

"You should ask someone now that you're boyfriend free," she said in a sing-song voice.

She noticed that it was a touchy subject and her expression changed. Her face scrunched up a little and she looked at me apologetically, but then sighed, "Clare...you've been crying for like two months now. I hate seeing you all sad. I want my nerdy, fun-loving friend now. I'm sorry I brought him up but you need to get back out there and find someone that's worth your time. And K.C is not worth your time. If he wants to go out with skank-face Jenna then that just proves it. I always knew the girl was a sneak. You can do so much better."

This was too much. Maybe there was some truth to what she was saying, but either way I really didn't want to believe any of it. I forced my eyes onto the screen, "Maybe I should just stay home...I really don't like dances anyway."

"No can do Clare bear!" she teased, "I'm going with Johnny and I told him it would be a double date so that he would be less freaked. So you see? You just have to find someone to go with. Wouldn't want you to be the third wheel," she smirked as she continued typing.

I couldn't believe it. NO! Just NO! How could she do that to me? Without even confronting me about it? Ugh, that was Alli for you too. She had a way of bringing people into situations that they NEVER asked to be brought into.

"Alli! Why would you tell him that?"

"Because you needed to get out and I needed to feel comfortable," she answered bluntly.

I sighed, biting my bottom lip in the process.

"Please! Please! Please!" Alli begged with those little puppy eyes that always made me give in somehow. Darn it!

I sighed, "Fine...I'll try to find someone to go with but if I don't, I'm staying home."

Her grin was wide, "Fair enough!" She printed out her paper as she swayed over to the machine, "Ah! With just three minutes to spare." She sighed happily as she walked out of the room. Well at least SOMEONE was happy.

I logged off of the computer and followed her to the bathroom where she started putting on some makeup. She pulled out an entire set of eye-shadows, eyeliners, and mascaras. If I didn't know Alli any better, I would have thought she was crazy.

"Remember Clare, there's tons of guys that would love to go out with you. Just show a little cleavage," she winked and I laughed at her as I fixed my glasses and nodded just for her satisfaction.

The bell rang.

It was finally time for school and we headed over to our locker just in time.

...

Each class seemed to drone on and on for me. I already knew half of the stuff that they were teaching from elementary, and the stuff that I didn't learn from elementary I had already read in the book. I tended to read ahead which was stupid of me. I knew that I would be bored in every class if I did that, but that didn't seem to stop me. When the bell rang I was the first one to get up. I had already copied down what the homework was and I was ready to head out to lunch. But first, I needed to write. I decided to go to my locker and get my notebook. It was a special notebook where I wrote terrible songs about heartbreak, and little stories surrounding my bad breakup with K.C. I would never let anyone see it. They'd think I'm pathetic. I saw Alli and told her to that I'd be in the cafeteria in five minutes. I kept walking as I drowned myself in my thoughts. Everything seemed to be surrounding K.C and I didn't like it all. I need to move on. I just wished that...

Bump!

I quickly pulled out of my thoughts when I collided into someones body, and they fell to the floor. I looked down and gasped, covering my hands over my mouth, "Oh gosh Wesley! I'm so sorry!" I helped him up and dusted himself off.

"No problem. I should really watch where I'm going," he said.

I smiled. Wesley always seemed to put the blame on himself, "No really it's my fault. I wasn't paying attention. Sorry about that, somethings off with me today."

"It's ok really," he reassured me and I smiled.

"Um...Clare? May I ask you something?"

The change in his voice forced me to swallow hard, "Uh yeah...yeah what is it?"

"...I was just wondering if maybe you'd...I don't know maybe if you're up for it," his face started to turn red and I raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Would you like to go t-to the dance with me? I mean only if you want. I'm sure there's other people that-"

"Actually...no ones asked me and I really need someone to go with so I'm not the third wheel with Alli and Johnny so uh...yeah. Sure Wesley, I'll go to the dance with you," I said, surprising myself and apparently Wesley too.

"REALLY!"

I giggled and he cleared his throat, trying so hard to deep his voice, "I mean...wow, that sounds great. I'll pick you up." He tried to look as he leaned against the locker, but instead his hand met more air, and he fell again.

I giggled some more, "You're so funny Wesley. I'll see you later alright?"

He nodded.

**Wesley's POV**

As Clare walked away from me I couldn't believe what was happening? Had Clare Edwards really just said yes to a date with me? There's just no way! The angels in heaven must have granted my wish because I was nowhere near Clare's league. Clare deserved nothing but the best, and I wish that I was the best but I promised myself that if she said yes I would do everything to make it worth her while.

**Alli's POV**

From across the room I could see Johnny sitting there and talking to his friends. He was so cute! I just wish that our relationship didn't have to be this way. I wish he was more affectionate in front of people. How were other girls supposed to know that he was off the market? Oh right, they didn't. Because we weren't together, we were simply friends with BENEFITS. I wasn't even sure what the benefits were because it'd been so long since we hung out one on one. But I just knew the dance would change everything.

Interrupting my thoughts I saw Clare coming towards me and I smiled. I passed her some lunch that I didn't want from the cafeteria and she gratefully accepted it.

"So Clare, about the whole date thing. I was thinking that I could find-"

"No need Alli. I actually found a date," she stated as she bit into the cafeteria food. Honestly, I didn't know what the thing was, but Clare was eating like it was a gourmet meal. She seemed extra happy.

I raised an eyebrow at her in curiosity, edging for her to continue.

"Well I was just going to get something out of my locker when I bumped into Wesley and-"

"Wait? Wesley asked you out!" I gasped and Clare nodded.

Oh my gosh she was going to the dance with Wesley? But he was such a dork! Ew!

"But he's so dorky and-"

"Yeah but...you wanted me to bring a date and now I have one. You really can't complain," she told her.

I shrugged. She did have a point.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Plus you're a dork yourself," I joked and she smacked my arm playfully.

"I guess everything's set then," I told her.

"Yup, now you can have all the fun in the world with Johnny," she teased.

I knew she didn't personally like Johnny, but I smiled because at least she was trying.

"Clare...do you like Wesley though?" I asked when I noticed the small blush on her face. Had that been there before?

"He's a sweet guy but that's just weird."

"That's not a straight answer," I taunted.

She was suddenly defensive, "No! I barely even know him ok?"

I sighed, "Alright." Not that I didn't like Wesley but it just seemed so...odd.

**I remember writing this story a while ago and I just decided that I was going to revise it a little bit. I mostly wanted to fix the grammar in the dialogue, but for those of you who are just know reading this. I hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Moment For Life

A/N: I don't know what got me in the writing mood, maybe because I'm so happy IDK, but here it is. Hope you enjoy, I want to thank RandomStoryGirl for reviewing, thank you so much!

Moment for Life- Chapter 2

Clare's POV

I told my parents that I was going to the dance and they flipped.

"Well who are you going with and why are you just now telling us?" My mom said, looking at me suspiciously.

But before I could answer my Father interfered.

"And who is this boy? Does he have piercings and does he listen to rock all day long?" My Father screamed.

"No, look Mom, and Dad, he just asked me today so I didn't get a chance to tell you. And he's nice, he has no piercings, and I highly doubt he listens to any rock." I said calmly, trying to get them to stop freaking out. My parents were always like that. They always assumed that I would fall for a bad boy or not tell them about my relationships like Darcy.

"But you don't know for sure." He pushed.

I sighed, but before they could say anything more the doorbell rang.

"That's probably him, I'll get it." I said, but my Mom insisted that she would answer the door.

I rolled my eyes as my mom ran to the door. My dad was standing right behind her and when she opened the door both of their expressions changed noticing that he was a dorky little boy. I almost wanted to laugh, but I tried not to let it show. Instead I just smiled.

"Come in." My mom said softly.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Edwards." He greeted politely. Then he turned to look at me, "You look beautiful Clare." My parents couldn't have been anymore awe-struck. They were making me want to laugh so badly. He handed me some yellow daisies. They were beautiful!

"I hope you like them, I didn't really know what kind of flowers you liked and-" My mom interrupted.

"She loves them, here; I'll go put them in a vase." She said sweetly.

I smiled, "Well seems like my mom loves you."

He laughed and then my Dad came over there, his face stern.

"It's the boys like this that you have to watch out for." He said, trying not to smile.

I shook my head but this time I couldn't hide my laugh and I giggled.

"Now sir, what kind of music do you like?" My Dad asked.

"Well I like classical music and a bit of jazz but I don't really listen to a lot of music." He said, a small smile and blush on his cheek. Heck, when wasn't he blushing?

My Father was pleased but still asked him questions, "How are your grades son?"

"I have a 4.0." He said proudly.

"Hmm...Well you seem alright, you take care of my baby now." He said and I rolled my eyes, hiding a blush of embarrassment.

"Well we're going to go now ok Dad, tell mom I said bye." I said then walked over to the door with Wesley. Once we got outside the house I quickly apologized.

"Sorry about my parents, they can be a little...protective." I said, staring at my ring.

"No, it's ok, they're just trying to look out for you." He said sweetly.

"You're so nice but really you can say it, my parents are nuts." I joked.

He laughed, "Who wouldn't want to keep you protected though? I mean look at you."

I blushed, hoping that he wouldn't see it I quickly thanked him then changed the subject.

"So who's driving us?" I asked.

"My Grandma." He said and I couldn't help but laugh.

"What? Well she lives with me now and she wanted to drive us somewhere so I said sure." He said quickly.

"It's nothing Wesley, I think that's cute." I said and we got inside the car.

"Oh." Was all he said.

"Oh hi sugar, and is this the beautiful girl you were you talking about?" His grandma said, her false teeth showing as she smiled.

I gave a nervous laugh, "Umm nice to meet you."

"You too. Wesley has told me so much about you. I thought he would never get a girl what with his social awkwardness and all. I would always tell him, you have to get out there boy and be outgoing, guess he took my advice." His grandmother gushed.

I smiled and Wesley blushed.

"Grandma." He whined and I laughed.

"Now, now, boy I'm done talking about you, we're about 10 minutes away." She said.

The rest of the car wide was spent in a comfortable silence and then she finally stopped at the lit up Degrassi sign.

"Have fun you two and treat that girl over there right and you do this same miss." She replied.

We got out the car and she drove off slowly.

"I guess it's my turn to aplogize now." He said looking down at his feet.

"No need to your grandma seems, nice." I said.

Before he could say anything more, or before we could share an awkward silence I noticed Johnny's car.

"Hey I think that's Johnny's car. I'll call them and we can all walk in together." I said.

"Sure sounds great." He replied.

I walked over to car calmly, then I noticed that the window was halfway up.

"Hey you guys." I said noticing that it was Alli and Johnny. The were making out, Johnny laid on top of her.

"Ummm hi Clare." She said awkwardly.

"Umm yeah I wanted to walk with you guys to the dance but I see your a bit busy so-"

"No! That sounds great come on Johnny." Alli said.

He whined, " I much rather continue what we were doing."

His smirk made me gag.

"I said come on Johnny, she's my friend and we're walking together." Alli said, causing Johnny to sigh. He gave me a playful glare and then we all walked to the dance. We broke apart once we got in and after some small talk. I and Wesley stayed near the table with all of the food and drinks.

"So umm, Clare do you dance?" He asked me shyly.

I looked down, "Not really, well not in front of anyone anyways."

He smiled, "I don't either but how hard could it be?" He extended his hand out for me to grab.

I smiled a little. I grabbed his hand and we made our way to the dance floor. I looked around and saw tons of people dancing to the fast past of the music, I saw Alli and Johnny grinding a little and everyone else just having a good time. Then I looked at Wesley for a moment and he started to blush. I loved how I could make him do that, blush. We were about to embarrass ourselves by dancing when a slow song came on, giving us an awkward moment, but he slowly wrapped his hands around my waist. I placed my hands on his neck and we started to move back in forth to the slow song. I felt calm, peaceful, happy. I wasn't worried about school, or my family, nothing. I was only focused on this one dance. I smiled when Wesley got bold and moved closer. We were pressed to each-other. This was a moment that I would never forget. Once we finally broke away, the two of us noticed that there was no one left at the dance besides one of the janitors who was cleaning up.

"Finally, you two are done dancing, make yourselves useful and help clean up." He said bitterly.

But I didn't care, I smiled at Wesley thinking, this was a moment I'll never forget.


	3. A Spark

A/N: Well I know only one person is reading this or maybe more are and just aren't reviewing but I'm going to continue with the story. Hope you enjoy. Anyways here it goes.

A Spark- Chapter 3

The grumpy man walked away, sweeping up the floors. I blushed lightly.

"Guess we got a bit carried away." I finally spoke.

"Yeah, I didn't even know the music was off." He said smiling.

I laughed, and he laughed too then I took out my phone. It was 12:00! My parents are going to kill me. They wanted me home by 11, I scanned through my phone, 3 missed calls.

"I have to get home, my parents are going to kill me, I'm an hour over curfew." I rambled nervously.

"Don't worry it'll be ok. I'll call my Grandma to come pick us up." He said reassuringly and I calmed down a little.

"Sorry it's just my parnets they're a bit...strict." I said.

"No, it's not a problem at all I'll call my Grandma now." He smiled.

Even though I knew I was going to be in a bunch of trouble I couldn't help but smile. This had been one of the greatest nights of my life. I wish I could stay there forever, but I knew I couldn't. Snapping me out of my thoughts Wesley began speaking.

"My Grandma said that she would be hear in about ten minutes." He said.

"Great." I said with a smile.

"Wesley, I wanted to tell you something." I blurted out.

He looked really nervous, "Uh yeah, what is it?"

"I had a really great time tonight. Thank you." I said.

He started to blush a bright red, "I had a good time too."

Before anything more was said the car came sooner than we had expected because we heard a big honking noise.

"Wow your Grandma drives fast." I joked.

"Yeah, she's cool huh?" He laughed.

We walked over to the car and then got in. His Grandma had a bright smile that glowed even in the dark of night.

"I guess you two had fun! Oh this is just like me and my Bubba when we were your age we would-" Wesley interrupted her story.

"Sorry Gradma but Clare really has to get home." He said quickly.

"Oh alright alright, let's get this girl home but she would have loved the story of me and Bubba." His Grandma ranted.

"Yes, I'm sure she would." Wesley said with as he rolled his eyes.

We got to my house in 15 min.

"Umm should I walk you in?" Wesley said nervously.

"You can if you want." I said with a smile.

"Ok." He said then we both got out of the car.

He walked to me the door.

"Goodnight Wesley." I said.

"Goodnight Clare." He said.

We both stood there for an awkward moment before he pressed his lips to mine. It wasn't like my kiss with K.C, it was light and happy.

Once he left to go back into the car I opened the door to see my parents sitting there on the couch. I knew I was in for some trouble.

**The Next Day**

Turns out my parents weren't as mad as I had expected when they found out that I was just dancing with Wesley all night. My parents loved him I guess. They dropped me off at school and the minute I got to school I saw Alli.

"Hi Alli." I said happily.

"Hey, you and Wesley were dancing for a long time! What went on, spill?" She said.

"Nothing we just danced." I said.

"Really?" She stared at me.

"Well before I went inside my house we kissed but that was it just a kiss." I tried to say.

"I think you like him." She taunted.

"So what?" I said.

"So, are you going to go out with him?" She asked.

"I don't know, we still don't know each-other that well." I said biting my nails.

"Well that's a good way to get to know each-other. I mean I would have liked you to go out with someone less dorky but you two are super cute! EEEK! And guess what?" Alli said.

"What?" I asked.

"Me and Johnny are offically together, we had a long talk and he even stood up to his friends. Gosh I love him!" She said.

"That's great, I mean I don't really like the idea of you with a guy like that but that's great for you. I have to get to my locker wanna come?" I asked.

"I would but I have to find Johnny! I'll see you in first peroid." She smiled.

"Ok." I said then took off to my locker.

Wesley's POV

"Dude you got with Clare?" Connor asked, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Yes, we went to the dance and we even kissed. My first kiss Connor can you believe that?" Wesley said.

"No, I really can't. Well if you did all that like you say you did then go talk to her." He pushed.

"I don't know, what if it was just a pittty date?" I said.

"I doubt it was. Just go she's by her locker." Connor said, then pushed me.

I sighed, I was going to have to do this. I walked over to her locker, she had just finished putting some books in there. Her long, curly, brown hair swished as I tapped her shoulder lightly.

"Oh hi Wesley." She said awkwardly.

"Hi, umm are those some of the books you have to take to class?" I asked.

"Yep." She said.

"Could I ummm, carry them for you I mean just so that you don't have to take them by yourself." I said nervously.

She laughed, "Umm sure Wesley."

She handed me the books and I grabbed them with both arms.

"What about your books?" She asked.

"They're all in my backpack." I said.

"Oh ok." Clare said. The bell rang and the students began filling the school. Me and Clare were headed for class. I looked at everyone, feeling a bit nervous and then that's when I saw K.C, his eyes popped out of his socket.

**Ok so I'm thinking about a sequel where Clare and Wesley start dating and she goes over to his house for the summer, so you would hear the Grandma again lol. Anyways review please and tell me what you thought.**


	4. Jealously

A/N: So I really wanted to write another chapter for you guys and I'm having a bit of writers block so it's probably going to be suckish but whatever.

Jealousy- Chapter 4

Clare's POV

The classes went by a bit slower today. But finally the bell for lunch rang and I walked out with my friend Alli.

"So are you guys going out or not?" She said.

"I don't know Alli." I whined.

"Well, better know soon because I would love to double date, you know, not like how we did at the dance when we had small talk and then split up. I mean a real date, now that Johnny and I are offical and..." She rambled on and on about her an Johnny. Before we could get to cafeteria someone blocked are way.

"Alli, I need to talk to Clare alone." K.C said.

"Well I don't think she wants to be alone with you!" Alli snapped.

I smiled at Alli, "It's ok. I can handle this Alli, save me a spot at lunch ok?"

She sighed, "Fine but remember this K.C, you make her uncomfortable in any way and I swear I'll kick your a-" I interrupted her.

"Thanks Alli I think he gets it." I joked and then she left.

"Hi." He said softly.

"What do you want?" I asked impatiently.

"In a rush or something? I just wanted to talk. How are you?" He asked.

"I don't know how are you? Still having fun with Jenna?" I asked bitterly.

"Look I'm sorry for what happened but-" I interrupted him.

"What are you really sorry about K.C, the fact that you cheated or the fact that you got caught?" I snapped.

He stayed quiet.

"Look K.C I want to be you friend, and I want us to be able to hang out but it still hurts." I said softly.

"Really because the way I see it, seems you like you got over it pretty fast, are you with Wesley yes or no?" K.C asked.

I stayed silent.

"Clare, are you with Wesley?" His voice got a bit lower.

"I don't really think that's any of your business." A voice behind me said.

I turned around, it was Wesley!

"Stay out of this dork." He growled.

"You're with Jenna right? So why would it matter who she's with?" Welsey pushed.

"You know what? I don't have time for this crap! I'm out of here." He said.

My face softened once he left.

"Thanks Wesley." I said, giving him a small hug which he gladly returned.

"No problem, may I walk with you to lunch?" He asked.

"Of course." I laughed.

Then, unexpectedly he grabbed my hand. I didn't let go though, for some reason I didn't want to. We walked to lunch to see Alli sitting there by herself. She smiled when she saw the two of us holding hands.

"So you guys are going out?" She asked.

But we didn't answer we we just laughed.

Alli looked at us with a small smile and we all knew that this was the beginning of a perfect relationship.

**Like I said it turned out a little suckish but I tried. Review!**


End file.
